My Heart Only For You
by Kim Victoria
Summary: Chap2 Update. Ketika senja tiba, mata ini ikut terbenam. Membawa beribu cerita dan terkubur bersama jasad. Akankah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Butlerku?. Warning: Typo's, penuh kata-kata puitis yang memusingkan, adanya oc buatan author, alur maju mundur?. ada satu marning yang aku lupakan yaitu CIEL AS FEMALE.
1. My Wish

# _**MY HEART ONLY FOR YOU**_ #

Chapter1:

_My Wish_

Disclamer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

My Heart Only For You©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rating: K

Warning:

Ciel as female, OC, AT[Alternative Timeline], Typo´s, tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

A/N: Terinspirasi dari fic di FKI yang mengharukan sampai membuat author nista ini menangis saat membacanya. Bagi readers yang jeli pasti tau fic siapa yang aku maksudkan, dan jujur aku katakan chap satu ini hampir mirip dengan fic itu. Tapi untuk kedepanya akan aku rubrik habis-habisan agar tidak mirip dengan fic itu. Langsung saja happy reading minna!.

.

.

.

Chapter1

_**My Wish**_

.

.

.

**( _15 Oktober 1937_ )**

.

_Rasa sakit, sedih, dan pedih masih terbenam dalam bayanganku pada beberapa dekade yang lalu. 74 tahun lalu ketika aku kehilangan dirimu, karena kesalahanku. Dimana bulir-bulir dingin es turun dari langit kelam tanggal 14 Desember 1876 andai aku tidak menyulitkanmu saat itu pasti kau masih bersamaku butlerku._

_(Ciel Pov)_

#*#*#

**( Ciel Pov )**

.

Semakin lama rasa sedihku membuatku ingin selalu menyusulmu tiada, mengingat semua telah terjadi aku selalu saja memerintahmu dengan semena-mena tanpa memikirkan keadaanmu. Aku menyadari kini bahwa aku adalah manusia jahanam yang sangat kejam dan biadap melebihi kejahatan sang pembangkak Tuhan. Kau memendam rasa cintamu begitu dalam sehingga kau hancur dari dalam sedangkan aku?, Aku baru menyadari perasaanku ketika kau pergi, aku terus terus menyesal, sedih, hampa, aku merasa begitu bodoh karena perbuatanku sendiri.

Tak lama setelah kepergianmu aku merasakan, Diriku telah lelah karena rasa sedih dan menyesal yang selalu menampar relung jiwaku. Aku jatuh sakit. Sakit karena kehilangan dirimu. Pada akhirnya aku merasa tubuhku begitu lemah, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Akankah suatu saat nanti aku akan lahir kembali menjadi manusia yang lebih baik dan bisa bertemu denganmu butlerku?.

#*#*#

_Ketika senja tiba, mata ini ikut terbenam_

_Membawa beribu cerita dan terkubur bersama jasad_

_Waktu berhenti sejenak membawa jiwa ini pergi_

_Jauh menghadap pencatat dosa akhirat_

_Ujung-ujung senja jingga keperakan_

_Menerangi secercah harapan kecil sang durjana_

_Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu lagi?_

(Wish To Sunset)

#*#*#

_**71 tahun kemudian**_

**( Normal Pov )**

.

Terlihatlah seorang remaja putri tengah termenung di depan jendela kamarnya. Remaja itu berwajah cantik tak cacat sedikit pun, memiliki warna mata shappire, hidung mancung, bibir mungil merah ceri, rambut berwarna keabu-abuan terurai panjang sedikit ikal di bawahnya, dan kulit yang lembut putih bersih bagai salju. Dia terus memandang jauh keluar jendela, Dia terus merasa ada sesuatu yang dia rindukan tapi dia tak tau apa atau siapa yang itu. Dia memandang langit dengan pandangan sayu. Manik shappirenya bertubrukan dan azure langit. Nama remaja putri itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan sontak mengejutkannya."Ciel, ayo kita makan siang bersama!" Tampak seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang ikal, bermata emerald, dengan gaun lolitanya mengajaknya untuk makn siang bersama. Gadis itu adalah sepupu dari Ciel namanya Elisabeth Milford.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan siang bersama Lizzie." kata Ciel di sertai anggukan gadis bernama Elisabeth atau lebih akrab si panggil Lizzie itu.

#*#*#

Setelah makan siang bersama Ciel menyuruh sepupunya itu untuk pulang dikarenakan pasti bibinya Francis Milford pasti marah jika mengetahui putrinya menghilang tanpa jejak dan di temukan di rumahnya. Kembali pada kegiatan awalnya termenung di bingkai kayu jendela kamarnya, memandang langit dengan sendu. "Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?" Tanyanya pada langit yang membisu seperti tak ingin memberi tau kebenaran perasaannya.

Sepi, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia hanya tingal seorang diri di rumah ini. Jika saja bibinya Francis Milford tidak mengetahui keberadaannya pasti dia sudah hidup sebatang kara. Orang tuanya telah tiada 6 tahun yang lalu karena kebakaran melanda mansionnya. Pengasuhnya juga telah tiada 2 tahun yang lalu dan mewariskan rumah ini untuknya. Hembus angin membelai tubunya, 'Lembut' pikirnya akankah suatu saat nanti ada yang bisa membelainya lembut seperti hembus angin itu, dia tidak tau.

#*#*#

Hari berganti, Ciel kembali melakukan rutinitas paralernya. Terbangun saat fajar terbangun dari istirahatnya, bekerja sebagai gadis penjaga ruangan dengan semerbak beribu bunga, melewati sebagian besar waktunya untuk mendampingi ribuan bunga itu sampai ada sesorang yang mengambilnya lalu membawanya kepeluk orang tercinta, dan terakhir melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang kepangkuan senja. Namun kali ini Ciel merasa perlu menjernihkan pikiran-pikiran kalutnya.

Akhirnya Ciel berbelok arah menuju taman bunga berumput hijau di kota. 'Sepi' pikirnya taman ini sungguh indah namun tak ada seorang pun yang menikmatinya. Ciel terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri taman sampai kedua kakinya lelah untuk melangkah lagi, dia pun duduk di sebuah bangku tepat di depan air mancur dan bunga-bunga mawar nan elok.

Dipejamkannya kedua matanya merasakan sepoian angin senja yang agak kencang. Lembut dan begitu halus nyaman, sangat nyaman membuatnya tak ingin kembali kerumah dan kembali kesepian. Dibukannya kelopak matanya menampilkan iris mata sedalam samudera perlahan. Tak disangka waktu bagai berhenti burung-burung yang tengah mengepakkan sayapnya di langit membatu tak bergerak mentari berhenti terbenam. Heran, dia heran ada apa ini.

Pandanganya menjelajahi seluruh penjuru taman itu dan di temukanlah olehnya pria berpakaian serba hitam, senada dengan rambutnya yang sekelam malam, wajah yang begitu tampan mempesona hati bagai patung porselin yang di pahat dengan sempurna, kulitnya putih pucat dan halus, dan iris crismonnya yang memandangnya penuh arti namun menyiratkan kepedihan. Indah, tak mampu dia mengerjapkan matanya, pandanganya sepenuhnya memandang pria di antara taburan hembus bunga mawar yang mengitarinya. Pria itu mendekat disentuhlah tangan Ciel oleh pria itu lalu memberikanya rangkaian mawar dan lily putih yang tidak asing bagi Ciel.

"Sebastian." panggil Ciel disela-sela terkejutannya. Kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Pria itu memandang Ciel lekam-lekam dengan manik crismonnya. Pria itu menjauh dari tempatnya berpijak semula dan melangkah mundur. Tampak sepasang sayap hitam muncul di balik punggunnya, pria itu menitihkan tanggis darah dari manik crismonnya. Ciel terpaku, perasaannya bagai dihujani berpuluh pisau. Sakit, perih rasanya melihat pria itu bersedih.

Ciel pun bangun dari posisi duduknya hendak akan melarang pria itu pergi. Namun saat kakinya mulai melangkah hembus angin kencang menjalar menghalangi penggelihatanya. Dibukanya manik shappire-nya tak dapat menangkap sosok yang dia cari. Waktu kembali bergerak kembali keawal semula. "Siapa sebenarnya kau Sebastian?."

#*#*#

_Ciel, taukah kau betapa aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan memelukmu erat agar kau hanya akan jadi milikku selalu. Tapi itu hanya bagai mimpi eksitensi kita yang berbeda membuat kita tidak dapat bersama. Aku tau akan hal itu tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu dan juga membencimu karena tak bisa bersamamu Ciel._

_(Sebastian Pov)_

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

.

A/N; Aaa...mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku membuat fic angst, sebenarnya ini lah habitat asliku selain humor dan supernatural. Dan sebenarnya fic ini fic-ku yang kedua yang aku buat di not book 3A, tapi pada udah becek dan udah kembali kesisinya (?). Halamanya semua lepas-lepas, tulisanya juga udah gak begitu kelihatan jadi butuh waktu buat nyalin ni fic ke fanfiction. Semoga fic ini berkenan di hati para reader dan maaf jika banyak typo's-nya (bungkuk). **REVIEW PLEAS_ :)**


	2. The Moon Embrasing The Sun

# _**MY HEART ONLY FOR YOU**_ #

Chapter2:

_The Moon Embrasing The Sun_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

My Heart Only For You©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rating: K+

Warning:

Ciel as female, OC, AT (Alternative Timeline), Typo´s, tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

A/N: Anyeong, Kim Victoria imnida ne. Saya meng-update-kan chapter2 My Heart Only For You bersama dengan chapter3 My Lovely Superstar. Mungkin chapter-chapter dari fic ini semuannya pendek, itu karena buku note book saya yang berisikan fic ini masih belum semuanya bisa saya baca. Sekian pemberitauan-nya, and enjoy reading chingu.

.

.

.

Chapter2

_**The Moon Embrasing The Sun**_

.

.

.

_Wajah mentari memantul pada air gelap_

_Membuka kunci klise film tua,_

_Mengingatkan jiwamu yang sempat hilang_

_Tak terhitung masa yang telah lampau,_

_Apakah kau mendengar suaraku?_

_Suara hatiku yang pilu_

_Apa kau mendengarnya?_

_Terlalu menyedihkan untuk kau lihat,_

_Maka tutuplah matamu dan lupakan lah aku_

#*#*#

**(Ciel Pov)**

.

.

Aku berlari mengelilingi taman dengan maksud untuk menemukan pria itu. Tanpaku sadari sebuah nama keluar dari suaraku, "Sebastian.".

Mungkinkah itu nama pria itu, tapi mengapa aku bisa mengetahuinya?. Atau aku hanya bermimpi?. Aku melihat tanganku yang sedang mengenggam lily putih itu. Ini buka mimpi, ini kenyataan lily putih ini masih berada di tanganku. Saat aku mengingat wajah pria itu hatiku berdegub kencang dan resah karena pria itu bagaikan orang yang kurindukan selama ini.

Tapi kenapa?, apa alasannya?, sebelumnya aku bahkan belum pernah melihat dan mengenal dengan pria itu. Siapa pria itu sebenarnya?.

Aku berjalan menuju ke rumahku, aku terus memandangi lily putih itu dan ingin menanyakan segudang pertanyaan pada lily putih itu. Mengapa aku begitu merindukan pria itu?. Sebagian jiwaku bagai menunggu pria itu bertahun-tahun, sedangkan sebagian lagi masih bingung dengan kehadiran pria berwajah rupawan itu.

Wajahnya tadi menggambarkan kepedihan medalam, bahwa dia telah lama menunggu seseorang. Raut wajah yang sendu bagaikan hatinya telah banyak mendapat goresan-goresan dari penantiannya selama ini.

#*#*#

"_Sebastian." nama itu selalu ada dalam benakku. Apakah kau nyata atau hanya bayanganku semata?. Jika kau nyata akan kah aku bisa betemu denganmu lagi?, dan jika kita berjumpa lagi aku mohon jawablah segala pertanyaanku ini Sebastian._

_(Ciel Pov)_

#*#*#

_Malaikatku yang menangis_

_Mencari pecahan lampionnya_

_Mengumpulkan potongan demi potongan_

_Adalah hari dimana_

_Kau meninggalkan diriku_

_Kau pergi dan meretakkan energi kehidupanku_

_Yang bernama 'kau'_

#*#*#

**(Sebastian Pov)**

.

.

"Maafkan aku Ciel, aku tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku padamu dulu, aku tidak bisa menjagamu Ciel aku hanya bisa memandangimu dari lorong langit tergelap. Tapi perasaanku padamu tak akan hilang oleh waktu dan walau pun kau meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti."

Manusia tidaklah kekal di dunia ini, itu adalah kebalikan dari eksistensiku. Sang pembangkang Tuhan yang akan selalu hidup dalam keabadian dengan jiwa yang rapuh dan tak terarah ini karena kehadiranmu.

Kita sangatlah berbeda bagai 'sang fajar dan sang rembulan'. Kau begitu terang bagaikan fajar dan selalu membawa kegembiraan di setiap langkahmu. Sedangkan aku sang rembulan yang buruk rupa dan mengerikan. Seperti hitam-merah dan biru-putih.

Warna biru dan putih yang melambangkan kemurnian, kesucian dan kehidupan berkebalikan dengan warnaku hitam dan merah yang melambangkan keserakahan, keterpurukan dan kematian. Sungguh jauh berbeda, namun aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

#*#*#

_Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan tempatku berpijak, Ciel. Sejak hari itu, hingga seterusnya kau akan selalu memiliki diriku._

_(Sebastian Pov)_

#*#*#

**(Normal Pov)**

.

.

DUAKK..

"Aww, sakit." Disaat pandangan Ciel hanya terpusat pada lily putih itu tidak sengaja dia menabrak seorang pejalan kaki sama seperti-nya, dan jatuh terduduk. "Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" orang itu membangunkan Ciel. Ciel terteguh saat melihat wajah orang itu. "Sebastian!" Ciel sontak terkejut dengan kejadian itu.

#*#*#

_Angin malam yang menusuk_

_Menyayat-nyayat hati_

_Terasa lebur_

_Parasmu bak malaikat_

_Aku tak percaya_

_Melihat bayangmu terpantul padanya_

_Mungkinkah dirimu?_

#*#*#

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

.

A/N: Mianhae, di chapter ini banyak puisi dan pergolakan batin dari masing-masing character dari pada skripsi-nya. Memang beginilah adanya di note book saya. Judul chapternya saya ambil dari sebuah drama asia, pasti readers sudah mengetahui drama asia apa itu. Maaf juga untuk adanya typo's yang menari-nari di chapter ini. Sebagai penutup i said. Can you **REVIEW **my ugly fic chingu?.


End file.
